Am I Really?
by WelshCanuck
Summary: Victor is finally back in his girls lives,but when his past comes back it risks thier lives and now he fears he will lose them again.But it seems there are secrets in Halliwell Manor..One of his daughters isn't his. Will he lose her anyway?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my writing addiction.**

**Am I Really?**

* * *

"You knew didn't you?" Phoebe yelled.

"No Phoebe I didn't know. I just had my suspicions." Prue yelled back

"And you never said anything? God Prue I'm your sister."

"Phoebe honestly I didn't know. I over heard Mum and Dad arguing one night and that was it. I believed Mum."

"So how then do you explain this Prue?"

Prue looked at the piece of paper that was in Phoebes hand. "I can't." Prue answered quietly.

"You can't. Oh that's just great."

"Phoebe what do you want me to say? I was six years old when I heard them argue."

"Well you could have said something, oh like a year ago, when we were at the lake."

"Phoebe." Piper said. "What would that have accomplished?"

"Oh I don't know Piper. I could have said good bye to my Father when he died." Phoebe said

The last words stung Prue and Piper. Phoebe just looked at them.

"I'm outta here." Phoebe said as she walked out of the attic.

"Phoebe." Prue started.

Piper grabbed her arm to stop her. "Let her go Prue." Piper said quietly

"Piper we can't let her go like this." Prue said as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Prue we have to." Piper told her big sister as she pulled her into a hug.

"What are we going to do Piper?"

"She is still our sister Prue a piece of paper can't change that."

"I don't think she sees it that way."

"I know. Give her time. Soon she'll see it too. Just because her birth certificate say's that Sam, and not Victor, is her father doesn't change who she is."

"I hope so." Prue said

* * *

Phoebe ran down the stairs and grabbed her coat as she ran out the front door. Not really knowing where she was going she just ran down the steps and down the street. She didn't see the van parked across the street that was watching the house.

"There's one now." One of them said.

"Which one is it?" asked the voice from the back.

"I think it's the youngest, Phoebe. It was hard to tell, she ran out so fast. And it's dark."

"That's ok. It doesn't really matter. The boss wants one of them, she'll do. Drive up behind her."

The van followed Phoebe as she ran down the road. "Quick before she turns into the park." He said.

The driver sped up and came along side of her. The door flung open and a man reached out and pulled her inside the van. Putting a wet rag over her face she was soon unconscious on the floor of the van.

"Now maybe Victor Bennett will take the boss seriously." He said as they drove off down the road.

* * *

**_Earlier that week_**:

"Wow Phoebe this is going to be so cool." Julie said

"Yeah imagine. A week away from my sisters." Phoebe joked.

"I thought you guys got along?" Julie asked confused

"Oh we do. It's just ever since I started to talk about this trip Prue has been a combination of a worry wart and a mother hen."

"Hey it's a class trip. How much trouble can we get into?" Julie said looking at Phoebe

There was silence between them "LOTS!" they both said laughing.

"I just can't believe that I got picked to go." Phoebe said.

"Why? Your grades are amazing right now. How could the Prof. turn you down?"

"Well he almost did when I told him I didn't have a passport."

"Yeah well Canada is a foreign country. And the last time I checked you needed a passport to visit one."

"Yeah, but at least they speak the same language. Could you imagine if we went to Europe?"

"So not to change the subject or anything. How are things with you and Cole?" Julie asked as she raised her eyebrow at her friend.

"You know Julie I swear you have a one track mind." Phoebe said hitting her friend playfully.

"Yes I do." She said with a smile. "Soo?"

"Amazing. When I see him."

"Oh, oh. I smell trouble."

"No it's nothing like that. He's just being getting a lot of out of town assignments lately." What else could Phoebe say? My boyfriend is a demon on the run from the Source of all evil, who has to leave all the time so some hotshot bounty hunter doesn't kill him.

"Oh well that's ok then."

"Look there's Prue. I gotta run. I'll see you tonight at P3."

"Wouldn't miss it. Later Phoebe."

Phoebe walked over to her sisters SUV and braced herself for what would eventually turn into a war. Phoebe hadn't figured it out yet, but for some reason Prue didn't want Phoebe to go on the school trip. _'Weird.'_ She thought. _'I'll tell her at home with Piper around to help defend me.' _Opening the car door she tossed her bag in the back and then climbed into the front seat. "Hey Prue what brings you by?"

"I finished my shoot early. Thought I'd stop and see if my little sister needed a ride home."

"Actually your little sister does. Her book bag is vewy heavy." Phoebe smiled as she got in her sisters car.

"So how was your day?" Prue asked as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"Oh you know the usual. Boring lectures, chatted with friends, fought a demon, wrote an exam. Same-o-same-o."

Prue looked at her sister. "Excuse me. Back one chapter please. You fought a what?" Prue asked concerned.

"That part was a joke Prue. Relax."

"Oh you know one of these days." Prue laughed as she reached across to smack her sister.

"Never happen Prue. You are no match for me." Phoebe laughed at her sister.

"So hey do you wanna grab a coffee before we head home."

"Wow. Who are you and what have you done to my sister?" Phoebe asked seriously.

"Come on Pheebs it's not like we've _NEVER_ gone for coffee before."

"Yeah, but not usually out of the blue like this. What's wrong? What did I do?"

"Nothing. I just haven't seen you for awhile and I thought we could just grab a Jabba and talk."

"Oh well then ok."

--- ----

"Look Victor. I told you in New York, nobody does that to me. Now I want that money and I want it now."

"I told you Mr. Hayes it wasn't me. I swear."

"Oh so you're going to blame this on that no good partner of yours?"

"Look I don't know where he is. He jumped out on me too." Victor tried to explain

"That is not my problem Victor. I'll give you three days. No more excuses. And don't even try running off. I found you once I will find you again. Now get out of here."

Victor left the office. _'Oh man what am I going to do? I finally get my life back in order and now this.'_ He thought as he left the office building.

---

"Follow him. I want to know everything there is to now about Victor Bennett. Friends, family. Especially family. Now go."

---

As Victor walked down the street he saw two familiar figures. Walking over to them, "Prue, Phoebe. Mind if your old man joins you?"

"Daddy." Phoebe said as she greeted him with a hug.

"Hey baby."

"Hi Dad." Prue said who also gave Victor a hug.

"How are two of my three favorite girls?"

"Good." Prue said

"Phoebe?"

"Great Dad. I'm almost done school and I got picked to go on field trip to Canada."

"Phoebe!" Prue said

"Oh, oh." Phoebe said looking at Prue

"I thought we agreed that we would discuss this more before you would agree to go?"

"I know we did Prue but I really want to go. It's going to be so much fun."

"Phoebe what about our _'other'_ obligation."

"Prue you and Piper will do fine without me. It's only for a week."

"We'll discuss this later Phoebe." she sent her younger sister a glare letting her know this was far from over.

"Uh sorry to meddle her girls, but Phoebe I think your sister has a point."

"What? Now that I never saw coming. I thought you would be the one person to support me in this." Phoebe said as she stood up. "You know on second thought Prue I think I'll walk home." Phoebe turned and left the coffee shop.

"So what was that all about?" Victor asked Prue as she watched Phoebe walk away.

"Nothing we can't work out later."

"Oh."

They continued to have their coffee and finished playing catch up unbeknownst to them however under the watchful eye of another.

--- ----

Walking into the Manor Phoebe was still a little mad at Prue. _Mind you I guess it's my own fault for bringing it up then._ "Piper are you home?"

"Kitchen."

"Hey you." Phoebe said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, how was school?"

"Not bad. Piper what do you think about this trip to Canada?"

"Oh Phoebe I don't know. What about the power of three?"

"I'm pretty sure that you two can get along without me. I mean Prue and I did when you went to Hawaii."

"Oh don't remind me. I seem to recall a demon encounter there."

"Yeah and we handled it."

"True."

"Besides you two are the ones with the active powers. Not me."

"Ok then what if something happens to you there?"

"Ok well that I never thought of. But I am good at spells." Phoebe said triumphantly

"Ok that you are. I just don't know Pheebs." Piper looked at her sister with concen.

_Several hours later:_

"Hey boss I found out something very interesting."

"This had better be good Jack."

"It would appear that Mr. Bennett has three daughters, right here in San Francisco."

"Oh now that is interesting. Why didn't we know this before?"

"It would appear that he separated from his wife about 22 years ago. They go by her name and they haven't had any contact with him until about 6months ago."

"So that could be our way to get to him then. Keep an eye on these daughters."

"Will do boss." Jack said as he left the office.

* * *

"Phoebe, Piper."

"Sunroom Prue." Piper called back to her.

"I'm going to my room." Phoebe said.

"Oh come on Phoebs, you two have to deal with this."

"Hey guys." Prue said as she looked at Phoebe.

"To late now." Phoebe said to Piper.

"Phoebe can I talk to you a second?"

"I'll go check on dinner." Piper said sensing a private moment.

"Uh." Phoebe started to say to Piper but she was already gone. Sitting back down in the chair she avoided Prues gaze.

"Phoebe look, I'm really sorry about earlier, with Dad."

"It's ok Prue." Phoebe said quietly

"Look if you want to go that bad." Prue paused a minute. "Go with my blessing."

Phoebe looked up at Prue in shock. "Wow. I never saw that coming either. That's twice in one day."

Prue laughed at her sister.

Standing up Phoebe wrapped her arms around Prue and hugged her. "Thank you Prue."

"You're welcome. But if anything happens to you up there, I am personally going to kick your ass."

Phoebe looked at her sisters' serious face. And then smiled. "Nope you won't." Phoebe said as she kissed her sister and ran to the kitchen.

Watching her go Prue just shook her head. "One day Phoebe. One day I will get you." Prue laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Victor."

Victor turned around and saw Jack walking towards him. He looked around and noticed that he was in a very public place so he wasn't to worried.

"Jack. What can I do for you?" He asked

"Oh just checking on Mr. Hayes investments."

"He gave me three days."

"Yes he did. And he just wanted me to remind you that your three days ends tomorrow."

"Look I'm looking for my partner. He has the money not me. I can't come up with that kind of cash."

"Well you better by noon tomorrow. Mr. Hayes gets very angry when he doesn't get what he wants." Jack said as he tapped Victor on the chest with an envelope. Then he reached down and took Victors hand and put the envelope in his hand. "Have a nice day Victor." Jack said as he turned and walked away.

Victor watched him leave and then looked down at the envelope in his hand. Opening it up what he saw scared him. A picture of Prue, Piper and Phoebe at the park playing Frisbee. Across the top were the words: _**Which One?**_

"Oh god." Was all he could say. He didn't want to get them involved in this. He just got them back into his life and he had full intention of keeping them away from his past life. "Oh Don if anything happens to them I swear to God I will go to the ends of the earth and back again to find you, you little weasel."

--- ----

Noon the next day came and Victor never had what Mr. Hayes wanted, so he just never went to the office. He knew that Phoebe was going out of town in a few days so she would be safe. Prue and Piper had active powers, if they had to use them. He had dropped a note to Mr. Hayes office stating that he had a lead on his partner and would need a few more days. He had hoped that if would be enough time for Phoebe to have left.

* * *

"Oh god where is my birth certificate?" Phoebe hollered from the basement. 

"Phoebe what's the big panic." Piper asked

"I can't go to Canada without a passport and I can't get a passport without my birth certificate."

"Oh is that all. Have you checked the attic?" Piper suggested.

"Attic, good idea." Phoebe said as she ran up the stairs.

Prue walked in as Phoebe ran around the corner and headed upstairs. "Whoa Pheebs where's the fire?" Prue called out to her.

"She's going to the attic to look for her birth certificate." Piper told her as she walked in the front foyer.

"Oh. Why?" Prue asked confused.

"Because she needs it to get her passport, so she can go into a foreign country,

"I knew that." Prue said a bit worried. Something was tugging at the back of her mind that she couldn't quiet remember. "Shall we go help her?"

"Sure." Piper agreed and they headed up the stairs.

"Augh Phoebe! What are you doing?" Piper asked, as Prue and her entered the attic. Phoebe had boxes everywhere not to mention the stuff that used to be _IN_ the boxes.

"I'm on a mission Piper."

"I can see that." Piper answered with a slight chuckle.

The three of them continued to look through boxes, that some seemed to have 20years of dust on.

"Oh I think I found something." Phoebe called out form the back of the attic. "Oh yeah, this is what I need."

"Did you find it Pheebs?" Piper asked

"Yep." Phoebe answered as she made her way out of the mess she had made. "Birth certificate of one Phoebe Marie Halliwell, born San Francisco, November 15, 1975 to mother Patty Marie Halliwell and…" She stopped.

"Phoebe what's it?" Piper asked as she looked at the piece of paper that Phoebe held. "That can't be right."

"What?" Prue asked

"And Father, Sam Wylder." Piper said as she looked up at Prue and then to Phoebe

"Sam!" Prue said. "Oh God." Realization of what Prue was trying to remember hit her. An argument that she had over heard one day when she was little:

_"Patty I have the right to know."_

_"No Victor you don't. You gave up that right when you walked out on us."_

_"She's his isn't she?"_

_"Victor, Phoebe is as every bit of you as Prue and Piper are."_

_"No, I can do the math Patty. The time that you became pregnant with her. You were with him."_

_"I seemed to recall a brief encounter with you once or twice during our separation." Patty yelled back_

_"Oh no. We only had that one time."_

_"Well then I guess that would be good for your male ego. You got your wife pregnant the first time out of the gate so to speak."_

_"This conversation is over Patty." Victor hollered back._

_"She's yours Victor whether you want to believe it or not." Patty called out to him, but it was too late he was gone._

Prue recalled the words as if it was yesterday. "Oh god. Mum."

"Prue you knew about this?" Piper asked in shock

"I over heard Mum and Dad argue one night. He was accusing her of hiding that fact that Sam was Phoebes father and not him."

Phoebe was to stunned to say anything. She felt her anger towards her sister rise._ She knew and never told me._ Then she just exploded.

_**Present time:**_

Prue and Piper sat on the couch in the living room.

"Piper she's been gone to long." Prue said worried

"Prue, she'll be fine." Piper told her, trying to calm down her oldest sister

"I think she hates me."

"She doesn't hate you. She's just confused. Who wouldn't be?" Piper told her

"Oh this is a mess. I can't believe it though." Prue said

"Yeah, who would have figured Mum to cheat like that."

"I'm surprised that Sam never thought about it when we saw him." Prue thought out loud.

"Well maybe Mum never had a chance to tell him." Piper said

"Maybe." Prue agreed

"Yeah maybe."

* * *

Victor had been driving around for hours. He would look at the picture of his girls every now and then and wonder what he was going to do. "I have to tell them. I don't have a choice. If I don't tell them and something happens to one of them they will never forgive me. I will never forgive myself." 

He pulled in front of the Manor and got out of his car, but he couldn't move. He stared up at the lights in the house and started to rethink his plan. "No Victor you have to tell them. It can't be that bad. Mr. Hayes will understand. He'll give me the few extra days I asked for. I mean he's waited this long." Walking up the steps he took in a deep breath as he rang the doorbell.

Prue and Piper had been sitting in silence for the past hour. Prue with her guilt of not telling Phoebe years ago about the argument she had over heard, and Piper just trying the best that she could to understand it all and comfort her big sister. Their silence was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell ringing.

"Phoebe" Prue stated more then asked as she ran from the living room to the door. Throwing it open she was disappointed to see her father standing there in front of her. "Dad? Hi."

"Hi yourself. Prue if you don't mind me saying you don't look awfully happy to see your old man."

"No Dad it's not that, I just thought you were Phoebe." Prue told him

"Phoebe? Why would Phoebe ring the bell?" he asked as he stepped inside.

"Well if she left her upset and angry, she may have forgotten her key." Piper added as she came in from the living room and approached her father giving him a hug..

"Wait a minute. Did I miss something here?" Victor asked somewhat confused, as he held his arm around Pipers waist.

"No. We just had a bit of a fight and she took off." Prue said looking at Piper for back up. They couldn't tell their Dad what Phoebe had found.

"Yeah Dad it's no big deal."

"No big deal! Your sister is out there somewhere, where there are weirdo's and killers and you thinks it's no big deal. You two are amazing." Victor yelled

"Dad relax. Besides what right do you have coming in here and telling us how to run our lives? Phoebe is a big girl and can take care of herself." Prue yelled back

"Look I'm sorry." Victor said as he held up his hands in a defensive posture. "I just still see you three as my little girls."

"It's ok Dad. But don't worry about Phoebe. She'll be ok." Piper reassured him

_**Meanwhile across town:**_

"What do you think Jack"

"Well Mr. Hayes, I think that Victor Bennett may now come to realize that you mean business. He won't let anything happen to his daughter."

"I didn't mean that. I meant her?" Mr. Hayes said as he stared through the glass at Phoebe

"Well she is beautiful I'll say that much." Jack said seeing the look on his bosses face.

"Yes she is." Mr. Hayes responded almost in a trance. "I don't want anyone near her do you understand Jack? Only you. If anything happens to her I will hold _YOU_ personally responsible." he emphasized his point by pushing his fingers into Jacks chest.

"Understood Boss."

"Have her ready get ready for dinner tonight. And find something nice for her to wear."

"I'll have something brought over right away."

"Good, dinner is at 6 sharp." Mr. Hayes said as he walked out of the room.

Jack stayed and just stared down at her through the one way glass. She looked so innocent sleeping there on the bed. "Not much longer witch. Soon you will be in the hands of the Source himself. And even your precious sisters won't be able to save you."


	3. Chapter 3

"Jack what's the hold up?"

"Look Don you're the one that screwed up in the first place."

"Whoa. My plan worked perfectly. I set Victor Bennett up for the fall on the Hayes deal, knowing perfectly well that eventually it would lead you and Hayes to the Charmed Ones. So don't stand there and tell me I screwed up."

"Well what if Victor never came back here? What if he had never reconciled with his daughters? Then what?"

"Then we would have had to come up with a better plan." Don explained. "Humans are too predictable. They have this human emotion called love. He would have come back eventually."

"Whatever. Right now we have to figure out how to keep her sisters from finding her." Jack said

"Well take her now. Once she is down with the Source there is _NO WAY_ they will be able to locate her. No matter what or how much magic they use."

"You may have something there Don."

"Don't I always brother?"

* * *

The pounding in the head seemed to come slowly as the darkness became light again. Slowly trying to open her eyes the light made it hard to concentrate as she closed them againm quickly trying to shut out the light. Waiting a few minutes before trying again to focus on anything, they opened. Everything at first was out of focus but slowly with a few blinks it came into focus again.

Lifting her hand to rub her eyes and head everything came into complete focus. "Oh my head. What happened?" Phoebe asked herself as she scanned the room that she was in.

Everything seemed to be the best of everything. She lay on a four-posted bed with curtains. Looking around the dresser and nightstands seemed to be of the finest quality. To her right were the doors that looked like they would lead out to some sort of veranda.

"Ok forget what happened and let's now focus on where am I? Snow Whites palace?" Phoebe said as she slowly sat up. "Whoa head rush." She said as she began to really look around. "Ok so not your average kidnapper, or demon for that matter." As she sat there trying to get rid of the pounding in her head the door opened.

"Uh. You're up."

"Where the hell am I?"

"Oh all in due time Phoebe. Until then the boss would like you as his guest for dinner. I brought you something to wear. Dinner is at 6pm Sharp." Jack said as he placed the box on the bed and walked out of the room.

Phoebe just watched him leave. As the door closed she stared at it. "What if I'm not hungry?" she called out to nobody.

Phoebe had changed into the dress that Jack had brought her. Somehow it had fit perfectly. It was actually two pieces, but to look at it you wouldn't be able to tell. The red skirt hugged every curve of her lower body, just as much as the top did. The top was almost like a jacket. In some ways it was. A bolero style top that cut just to the top of the skirt. The black design on the front gave it a somewhat Spanish design.

"Not bad." Phoebe said, as she looked herself over in the mirror. "I think this is something I could really like."

The door to her room opened at a few minutes to 6. "I see that you are ready."

"Uh yeah." She replied

"Well then, this way please."

Phoebe stepped out of the room into the large hallway. As she made her way to the stairs she couldn't help but notice the men standing every few feet with guns either over their shoulders or strapped to their waists.

"They're here for your protection." He told her

"Excuse me?"

"The men with the guns. They are here for your protection."

"Oh. I didn't know I needed protection." Phoebe answered with a smirk.

"Well every guest of Mr. Hayes needs protection."

"Yeah well if I wasn't kidnapped against my will then Mr. Hayes wouldn't be obliged to protect me now would he?"

"This way please." Jack said as he motioned towards the dining room, ignoring her comment.

Stepping into the room the first thing that Phoebe saw was the chandelier. It was bigger then Phoebe and her two sister all together. Hanging majestically from the ceiling the lights seemed to bounce off of every crystal. The lights were dim and Phoebe could make out the figure of a man at the end of the table.

"Phoebe welcome."

"Who are you and what do you want?'

"Well aren't you the persistent one?"

"When someone takes me against my will, yes I am."

"Well then let me tell you the truth then. The reason for your visit is due to your Father."

"And by my Father you mean who? My real Father or the person I thought was my father for the past 24 years."

"Excuse me?"

"Ok, you don't seem to realize much so I'm not saying anything until you tell me who you are." Phoebe demanded.

"That seems fair. My name is Antonio Hayes. My friends call me Tony. I would like it if you also called me Tony, Phoebe."

"Well see."

"So what exactly do you mean about which Father?"

"Well you're not exactly up on your research now are you?" Phoebe said. "When you say my Father, by what name do you know him as?"

"What? You don't know your own fathers name?"

"What name!" Phoebe yelled.

"Ok. Victor Bennett."

Phoebe laughed. What else could she do? This mobster or gangster or whatever he was didn't even realize. But then again how could he? She herself had just found out. Then she found that she couldn't stop laughing.

"So you find this funny?" He asked some what agitated

"Actually I do."

"Why?"  
"Because Victor Bennett is _NOT _my Father." Phoebe said. That was it. She finally admitted to herself the truth.

Looking to Jack who stood by the door and then back to Phoebe. "What do you mean not your Father?"

"Like I said Victor is not my father. My father was someone named Sam Wylder." She knew who Sam was but what was she going to tell them. My real Father is a Whitelighter.

"Jack?"

"I'm certain boss she is Victors daughter." Jack said in his defense.

"Look I don't know where you got your information. But my Father is one Sam Wylder. Here. See my birth certificate as proof." Phoebe said as she pulled out her the piece of paper in her pocket. Handing it to the servant there he carried it to the end of the table.

"Well it would seem that you speak the truth."

"So now that you have the wrong person I think you should let me go." Phoebe said hopefully.

"I don't think so Phoebe. You see you know the truth, but I have a feeling that Victor does not. He still thinks that you are his daughter. So I still hold the trump car against him."

"My sisters will come and find me."

"That may be true. But if they are smart they will not get involved."

"And if you were smart you would not mess with them." Phoebe responded as dinner was served to the two of them.

Phoebe was still trying to grasp the fact that her sisters were not really her sisters anymore. She was only a half sister to them. Same mother but a different Father. How could this be? She thought, She loved Prue and Piper with all her heart. But now this. Did it change anything or was it all still the same?

**_At the Manor:_**

"So let me get this straight Dad. You had some shady dealings in New York and now they are here after you?" Prue asked

"Yes. I thought that Don had paid them accordingly. But it would seem that he ran off with the money."

"And this has what to do with us? " Piper asked

Victor reached into his pocket and pulled out the picture of the three of them and showed it to Prue and Piper. "He will get one of you three to get to me."

"Oh God Phoebe."

"Prue don't panic yet."

"Oh. So when am I suppose to panic Piper?"

"When we know the truth."

At that moment Victors cell phone rang.

"Victor here."

"Uh Victor. I got your note."

"Mr. Hayes. I promise I will have your money within the next few days."

"I read your note Victor. But I also have something else."

"Victor?"

"Phoebe? Oh honey are you ok?"

Prue and Piper flinched at the sound of their sisters' name.

"I'm ok Victor. Tell Prue and Piper I'm ok."

"Oh honey I'm so sorry."

"It' s ok Victor. I'm fine really.

"Victor the deal is simple. My money for your daughter. Noon tomorrow or a fate worse then death will occur to Phoebe." Mr. Hayes said as he hung up the phone.

Prue and Piper looked at their father.

"It would seem that my past has come back to haunt me." He said as he bent over and held his head in his hands. "Oh Phoebe my baby girl, I'm so sorry for the pain I've caused you. Now and forever I will always love you. And I swear I will get you out of this mess."

"Prue we have to call Darryl." Piper said as she looked at her father

"I know Piper." Prue said reaching for the phone. "Darryl Morris please." Prue asked for as the phone was answered.

"Inspector Morris."

"Darryl? It's Prue. Phoebe was kidnapped by someone by the name of Mr. Hayes."

"Whoa Prue we've been trying to snag him for the past 13 years."

"Well maybe 13 is his unlucky number. He took my sister Darryl. I just want her back."

"Ok Prue we'll find her."

"Piper?" Prue started worriedly

"Well find her Prue. Besides I kinda feel sorry for the people that took her"

"Oh?" Prue asked somewhat confused

"Yeah she'll kick their butts all over the place."

* * *

Phoebe walked back into her room when again she felt a cool cloth over her face.

"The Source wants a word with you witch." The voice said

She could sense who the voice was but she couldn't place it.

"Soon you will be my deliverance Phoebe. As you will deliver to me the remaining Charmed Ones," Jack said as he laughed evilly


	4. Chapter 4

Victor left the Manor and his two daughters behind. He had now officially screwed up. Phoebe was in the hands of some gangster and there was nothing that he could do about it. Phoebe sounded ok but he wouldn't be 100percent sure until he saw her. Driving down the road his cell phone rang once again.

"Victor here."

"Victor?"

"Don? You son of a bitch. Where the hell are you?"

"Look Vic. I know you've been looking for me."

"You're damn straight I have. How the hell could you bail with Tony's money and leave me holding the bag? Now that bastard has kidnapped my youngest daughter."

"Whoa man I never knew you had kids."

"That is not the point right now Don, I just want her back."

"Look, meet me at Goldstream Park at midnight. I'll give you the money that I owe Hayes."

"Just like that?" Victor asked suspiciously.

"What choice do I have? Either you or Hayes will find me eventually."

"Ok. Midnight it is. And Don."

"Yeah?"

"If _ANYTHING_ happens to Phoebe. I will hold _YOU_ personally responsible." Victor said and then hung up his phone.

He pulled over to the side of the road and thought about what just happened. Picking up his phone Victor called the Mr. Hayes. "Jack get me Mr. Hayes."

"Victor? One moment."

"Victor?"

"Mr. Hayes. I have your money."

"Good. Bring it to the house."

"Well I don't have it yet."

"Are you playing with me Bennett? I don't usually like to hurt women but I may make an exception."

"No please, don't hurt her, I'm meeting Don at Goldstream Park at midnight. He's giving me the money. I thought that you might want to come by with Phoebe. We can do a straight trade."

"Hmmm. Ok. We'll be there. You had better not be lying to me Victor. Or I may just get rid of this daughter and take another one. If you catch my meaning."

"I do. And it's not a trick, I promise." Hanging up the phone Victor then called back to the Manor.

"Halliwell residence."

"Prue. It's Victor."

"Dad. What do want? You sound nervous and scared all at once." Prue asked. She was still mad her father but she could tell something was up.

"Look I just got a call from my ex-partner. He wants to meet me at Goldstream Park at midnight."

"And this has what to do with us?"

"I just called Mr. Hayes to also meet me there and to bring Phoebe. I thought you'd like to be there."

"Ok Dad were leaving now. Goldstream is about a two-hour drive. Piper and I will meet you near the swings that you used to take us on."

"Ok I'll see you then." He said and then hung up the phone. Pulling away from the curb he started the two-hour drive to Goldstream Park.

"Piper come on we're going to get Phoebe." Prue called out from the kitchen.

"Did I miss something?" Piper asked as she reached for her jacket.

"That was Dad. He wants us to meet him at Goldstream Park at midnight. Apparently he found the guy that took the money and he has this Mr. Hayes meeting him there for a trade with Phoebe." Prue explained as they ran down the steps and into Pipers Jeep.

"And he's just going to trade Phoebe for this money? No catch?"

"I don't know. All I know is I want our sister back."

"Prue. We have to face reality here."

"No Piper we don't. Phoebe is our sister. I don't care what that damn piece of paper says. It's wrong. Mom never had an affair with Sam and Victor is Phoebes Father."

"Prue. What if Phoebe doesn't believe that?" Piper asked as they drove down the road.

"Then we will _MAKE_ her ." Prue said, " I just got her back in my life again Piper. I can't lose her now." She finished quietly.

Piper looked over at Prue who had a single tear running down her face. She reached her hand over and squeezed Prues hand. "I know sweetie. And we will make her understand."

* * *

Once again the pounding in her head occurred. She slowly opened her eyes but this time they were opened to darkness. She raised her hand to rub the sleep from her eyes. "Oh, twice in the same day. What is up with that?" Phoebe asked to herself. 

Looking around the room she tried to see where she was. She could tell, by the bed that she was on, that it was not the same room that she had awoken in earlier that day.

"Where the hell am I?" She said out loud.

"Somewhere between Hell and Earth." A voice said to her.

"Who's there?"

"No one of any importance I can assure you of that. But you on the other hand…" He left it hanging there

"You don't know a thing about me."

"Don't I? Let me see. Phoebe Halliwell, Mother Patty Halliwell. Father."

"Don't talk to me about my Father."

"Ok. Then I will start with the fact that you are the youngest Charmed One. Power of premonitions and more recently levitation. How am I doing so far?" He asked. "Oh let me see. Turn the best demon around into the most wanted demon by having him find his soul. You also are about to graduate from college. Having gone back to school to finish what you started three years ago."

"Ok so you know a lot about me. I think that you should share. You have me at somewhat of a disadvantage here."

"I am just known as 'The Keeper'."

"The Keeper? What kind of a name is that?"

"It's not my name. I have no name. I am simply the Keeper."

"Ok so what do you do?"

"I keep things."

"Ok, enough of the short answers. Tell me what the hell is going on. One minute I'm the 'guest' to a mobster wanna be, that seems to want something from someone that I know and the next thing I know I wake up here."

"Relax Phoebe. I can not harm you. I have no real powers. Demons and warlocks bring things to me to keep safe for them. They are usually witches or some other form of white magic. I hold them here until they are ready to take them to the Source." He said. The whole time he remained calm. The sound of his voice was almost soothing

"So right now you are keeping me." Phoebe said more of a statement then a question.

"That is correct."

"So what you just make sure that I don't go anywhere? Is that it?"

"And to make sure that no other demons take you."

"Oh well now that's reassuring."

"Once you are here no demon can get near you except the one that brought you. It is an honour system so to speak."

"Oh yeah, demons with honour."

"We have our rules to follow to you know. Similar to those of your elders."

"Don't even get me started on them."

"Ok we won't discuss them."

"Tell me something. Do you have anything here that would help with this killer headache that I have?"

"Regretfully no."

"Great." Phoebe said sarcastically. "You should tell those demons that when they kidnap people they should have the right medical supplies on hand for afterwards."

"May I suggest you get some sleep, that usually works."

"Maybe." Phoebe said as she lay back down and closed her eyes shut. As she drifted off to sleep her thoughts turned to her sisters.

---

Shimmering in to the darkness.

"Keeper?"

"I'm here."

"I need her."

"You know the rules. No one but he who brought her may take her."

"But I need her to fulfill my plans." he lied.

"The answer is still no."

"One day Keeper." He shimmered back out.

"Maybe Belthazor. But only if the Source doesn't find you first." The whole time he remained calm, never raising his voice.

Again a shimmer.

"Keeper. I'm taking her now."

"He was here."

"Who?" He asked. "Belthazor?"

"Yes."

"That traitor. After I get the Charmed Ones I will get him."

"He loves her."

"That is his down fall. Where is she?"

"Sleeping. She awoke awhile ago but went back to sleep."

"Well then, I guess I'll have to wake her. I just found a way to get all three Charmed Ones."

"The Source will be please."

"Yes he will." He said as he walked up to Phoebe and picked her up in his arms. "I may be back." He stated as he shimmered out.

* * *

"Jack? Oh where is he know."

"Yes Mr. Hayes?"

"Where the hell were you?"

"I had to pick something up."

"Fine whatever. Take Phoebe down to the car and lets get going. This Park is about an hour and a half from here. I want to get there early."

Jack left the room and entered Phoebes room. Picking her up again he took her out to the car. '_I can't believe she hasn't woken up yet.'_ He thought to himself.

They got in the car and started their drive to the Park. Phoebe eventually awoke to find herself in the back seat of a car with her hands bound in front of her.

"Ok now what?" She said frustrated. _'Every time I shut my eyes, I end up somewhere else.'_ She thought.

"We are going to see your father Phoebe." Jack said

"Well then I guess that means that you are taking me somewhere to kill me because my father is dead."

"Well your true father may be. But the man that believes he is your father is in for a surprise. As are your sisters." He added as he looked to her, she watched in horror as his eyes glowed the familiar red of demons.

"Oh I have a bad feeling about this." She said quietly.


	5. Chapter 5

The drive was long for Prue and Piper with Prue eventually drifting off to sleep, thinking of her baby sister. Out there somewhere, scared, let alone confused about what they had discovered. Prue didn't want to believe it, she heard her parents that night, and she had heard her Mother after their Dad had left. Prue knew deep in her heart, the Phoebe was her true sister; there was no denying it.

Piper looked every now and again at Prue. She was exhausted, hurt, angry, and scared. There was probably more going on in her big sisters head but they couldn't think about that now, they had to get Phoebe back. Piper didn't care what the birth certificate said. Phoebe was here baby sister and that was that.

"Prue were here." Piper said as she gently shock Prue awake.

"I know."

"You weren't sleeping?"

"I was earlier, but I couldn't stop thinking about Phoebe."

"Prue we'll get her back."

"I know we will Piper. I just hope that we get her all back."

"We will." Piper said with more confidence then she really had. "Come on. Let's go get our sister."

"Right."

Getting out of the Jeep they made their way over to the swing set. They sat there each drawn to their own thoughts as they waited for there Dad to arrive.

---

He watched them from the trees. "Stupid witches they haven't got the faintest idea of what is about to happen."

"Girls?"

"Dad over here." Prue called back.

"Hi."

"Hi. So do you know for sure that this Don guy is going to show?" Prue asked

"He'll be here."

"Dad this is the same guy that skipped out on you. And now you want to believe that he will come just like that?" Piper asked skeptical

"He's worried about Mr. Hayes finding him."

"Yeah well if anything happens to Phoebe. He should be more worried about us finding him." Prue said, her voice edged with venom.

"He'll be here Prue."

Pulling up in the parking lot the driver stopped the car. Jack got out and opened the door for Mr. Hayes and then reached in and helped Phoebe out.

"Now you just keep quiet Phoebe and you won't get hurt."

"Like I would believe you." She said looking up at Jack

"Just walk." He said pushing her along in behind Mr. Hayes.

"Victor. I see you brought company?"

"Yes. But not the cops."

"I see. So shall we get down to business? Where's my money?"

"Don's not here yet. Where's Phoebe?"

"Oh she's around."

"Let me see her. Let them see her." He said as he pointed towards the swings where Prue and Piper waited.

"Not yet. First I want my money."

"I told you Don is coming he has it."

"That is not good enough Victor. What did I tell you would happen if you double crossed me again?" He turned towards the darkness behind him. "Jack."

"I'm here Mr. Hayes."

"Do it."

Prue and Piper watched their father talking to a man. They could hear what was being said. Prue was getting fidgety. She wanted Phoebe back and this was not going anywhere.

"Where is this Don guy Piper?"

"I don't know Prue. But I'm starting to get bad feeling."

"You too?"

"Yep. It's the feeling I get when there are demons about."

He watched them. He knew that their plan was almost in motion. He had waited long enough to make Mr. Hayes angry. Angry enough that he wanted to show Victor that he meant business.

"Now brother!" Jack yelled out.

Suddenly chaos broke free as Don jumped out from the trees and landed right behind Piper and Prue. Sending a bolt of energy towards them they almost didn't have tome to react. The only thing that saved them was Phoebe.

Phoebe heard Victor and Mr Hayes talking. Then she heard Mr Hayes say the words that she did not want to hear. _'Do It.'_ she knew that those words meant something bad: something bad for her. She knew that who ever this demon was he would either kill her or take her to the Source. After her chat with the Keeper she knew that Jack was the demon that had taken her there. Taken her there to eventually take her to the Source. As soon as she heard Jack yell, _'Now Brother.'_ She knew something was up. So she did the only thing she could under the circumstances. She yelled herself, and more so for just then a demon appeared behind her sisters.

"Prue, behind you!"

It was those words that made both Prue and Piper react quicker then they would have. Piper spun around on the swing and froze the bolt, and everything else around, just before it hit Prue.

"Thanx." Prue said as she grabbed Piper and they made a run for it.

Prue turned and threw the demon across the grass and back into the trees. She heard him hitting a tree, but didn't know for how long he would be out of commission.

"Phoebe?"

"Over here."

They ran over to where Phoebe was sitting on the ground.

"Oh Pheebs are you ok?" Prue asked as she helped untie her sisters' binds.

"Yeah."

"Look we called Darryl. He should be here any minute. Go stand over by Mr. Hayes there and when Darryl comes he can arrest him for kidnapping."

"Sure whatever." Phoebe said. She was happy to see her sisters but seeing them again, especially Prue, brought back her old doubts. _Am I really a Halliwell?_ I need to discover this myself. Or, am I more powerful then we all think. After all, if I'm the daughter of a Whitelighter and a witch. Wow I could be more powerful then all of them.

* * *

Everything had gone as planned. Darryl arrived and arrested Mr. Hayes for kidnapping Phoebe. Victor was happy to have his daughter back as were Prue and Piper their sister. Phoebe however was not happy. She had so many questions going on in her head that she didn't know what was going on.

Prue turned to Darryl and their Dad. "Uh guys can you give us a few minutes here?" Prue asked.

"Sure Prue. Look I'm going to take this guy into town and book him. I'm gonna need Phoebe to come down tomorrow and give a statement."

"No problem Darryl." She said. "Dad. Please."

"I'll come by tomorrow and see how your all doing."

"That would be great."

Watching them leave the three sisters stood and never said a word.

"Phoebe." Piper started

"Piper no. No matter how much we want it to be true, I am not your true sister."

"Phoebe. Even if it was true, which I do not believe still, you are still our half sister. But to us you are more then that. You always will be our baby girl. No matter what a piece of paper says." Prue tried to reason with Phoebe.

"Prue I understand what you are saying. But right now I have all these feelings and emotions running through me. I just don't know what to believe anymore." Phoebe said.

"So believe what's in your heart." Piper said. It was that simple. Or was it.

"I wish it was that simple."

"Phoebe Halliwell. I lost you once to my own stubbornness. I will not lose you again to yours. I heard Mom after the fight with Dad just as much as I had heard the original fight. You are the product of the Love that Patty and Victor shared. Mom may have had an affair with Sam. But you are Victors daughter. Just as much as Piper and I."

Phoebe didn't say anything. How would she ever really know for sure? As the adrenaline that had been pumping through her veins slowed Phoebe felt something strange to her side.

Reaching her hand to her side she felt the dampness. "Uh Prue, Piper. I think we have a problem here."

"What is it Pheebs?" Piper asked as she walked up to her sister.

"I'm not sure but it hurts." Phoebe said as she felt her legs buckle from under her.

Prue luckily was right there to catch her before she fell. "Phoebe!"

"Prue it hurts. Please stop it." Phoebe was now in tears.

"What is it honey?"

"I don't know."

"Ok sit her a minute, and pull back your jacket. Let me see."

Phoebe did as Prue asked.

"Oh God Phoebe." Piper said.

"What is it?"

"It looks like he tried to stab you with something." Prue told her

"I thought I felt something before I kicked his butt. Is it bad?" Phoebe said looking over at the still frozen demon.

"Not really. It doesn't look to deep." Prue told her

"Let's vanquish these guys before Piper runs out of juice." Phoebe suggested

"Deal. Then we're taking you to the hospital." Piper said.

"But."

"No buts Phoebe. Piper is right. Now come on."

"Ok so how do we do this? I'm thinking that you never brought the BOS with you."

"Nope we're just going to have to wing it." Piper said.

"Ok then I guess I have to come up with something?" Phoebe said.

As Phoebe sat on the ground trying to think of a spell Jack became unfrozen. He however didn't move. He had to make them think that he was still frozen. He saw his brother Don in the trees and feared the worse. He would avenge his brother and kill these witches himself.

Phoebe stood up with the help of her sisters. "Ok guys I think I have it." Phoebe said.

"Ok let's get this over with." Piper said.

They started their spell when all of a sudden everything went wrong. The demon moved and threw a bolt of energy at Piper and Prue. Phoebe reacting on instinct pushed them both out of the way. "Look out!" she yelled.

Then she felt the searing pain tear through her.

"Phoebe. NOOOOO!" Came another voice. Then suddenly electric balls were thrown across the field hitting Jack and then his brother. Bursting them both into flames. He ran to her not caring about her sisters.

Prue and Piper picked themselves off the ground just in time to see Belthazor vanquish the two demons for them. They crawled over to where Phoebe was and just held her.

"Prue. Piper."

"Ssshhh Baby it's ok." Prue said through her tears

"No it's not. I love you two." She said as everything went black.

Prue and Piper looked down at their sister and cried. As Cole stood behind with his own tears, wishing that he had arrived sooner. Soon enough to save her.


	6. Chapter 6

They sat there with their sister in their arms.

"Phoebe, come on this isn't funny anymore." Piper said cradling Phoebes head.

"Piper we have to get her the hospital."

"And tell them what Prue? Our sister was hit by an energy bolt from a demon." Piper yelled

"Ok then let's call Leo."

"Leo!" they both yelled out.

Cole could only watch. He knew there was nothing that he could do. He couldn't take Phoebe from her sisters. When he saw the blue lights of Leo he looked at him with hope in his eyes.

"What happened?"

"She was hit by the bolt of a Nander." Cole answered before any of them could reply.

"A what?" Piper asked as she suddenly realized Cole was standing there.

"A Nander. They are very powerful demons. The two that you encountered were brothers. We've had a few run ins with each other before."

"Can you heal her Leo?" Prue asked with hope.

"I don't know. It depends on how much of the bolt hit her."

"What are you saying Leo?" Piper asked

"The bolt of a Nander is very unusual. It will either kill you or it will make you lost within yourself. She could be reliving her last torment."

"Being kidnapped." Piper said.

Prue looked at Piper, "No Piper. That's not it."

"Prue we've discussed this already."

"No Piper you and I have. Phoebe has not had a chance to."

"How can we get her past this, if that is where she is?"

"Well first let me see what I can do." Leo said as he held his hands over the youngest Charmed One, "If she is lost we need to get her home. Then we have to help her get through this."

Cole watched as Leo's hand glowed over Phoebes body.

"If this does work it will not take away any effects that she received in his hands." Leo said as he spotted the knife wound.

"So her wound." Piper started

"Will have to be taken care of, but you guys are going to have to do it. You can't take her to the hospital like this."

After a few minutes he stopped. "Let's take her home." He said

"How long will we know?" Prue asked scared that she may lose her baby sister anyway, despite what happened earlier.

"Not for a while. But I may have an idea."

Cole stepped in and picked up Phoebe from the ground. "I'll take her home." He said solemnly.

"Cole." Prue started to protest.

"Prue please. Let me do this." He asked. She could see the sadness in his eyes. She knew that Cole loved her sister with all his being and that it was her that had saved him. Now it was his turn to help save her.

"Ok. But take me too." she relented, with terms

"Ok. Hold my arm."

She did so and the three of them shimmered out. Arriving back at the Manor almost instantly.

"Oh woo. I don't think I'll ever get used to that." Prue said as she grabbed on to Cole's arm a little tighter for balance.

Cole placed Phoebe on to her bed and sat down beside her. "Please don't leave me Phoebe."

"Cole what do you really know about these Nanders?"

"Just what Leo told you."

"Ok then. You saw Phoebe get hit. What are her chances?"

"I don't know Prue. That's the truth. All we can do is pray?"

"Pray. That sounds pretty funny coming from you."

"I'm trying Prue. " he wanted to yell at her, but know he had no right and she had every right to question him.

"I know Cole, I'm sorry."

After two hours Piper and Leo finally arrived home in the Jeep. Piper ran up the steps to the Manor and up to her sisters' room.

"How is she?"

"The same." Prue told her.

Cole got off the bed and made room for Piper.

"Cole, it's ok."

"No, I gotta go anyway."

"Now?" Prue asked surprised that Cole would leave Phoebe.

"Yes. There is danger near. I'll be back." He bent down and whispered to Phoebe, then kissing her lightly he shimmered out.

"So what happened." Leo asked

"What do you mean? You heard from Cole what happened." Piper said

"No I mean before. You three seem to have something that you needed to work out."

Prue and Piper forgot that Leo didn't know about Phoebe finding out that Victor might not be her father. So as they sat with their sister they filled Leo in on what had happened.

Leo thought for a bit. "So that's it. Phoebe feels right now that she is not your sister and hence she would not be a Charmed One."

"But she would be anyway. Our powers come from our Mothers side." Prue said. "It shouldn't make a difference who her father is."

"That's true. But she doesn't realize that." Leo explained.

"So what do we do? How do we make her realize that she is still our sister no matter what?" Piper asked as she looked at Phoebe.

"There may be away."

"I just want her back." Prue said. "I don't care what it takes."

"I've always said that it is your bond as sisters that make you the Charmed Ones. Through your magic you may be able to reach her. She is probably in her safe place as Cole mentioned. Somewhere that she could always go when ever she needed to just be her."

Piper looked at Prue who was still looking down at Phoebe. "Prue."

Looking up at her sister, "The Beach." They both said.

"Take her hand in yours, lay down and think of the beach and think of Phoebe and you should be able to find her. I must tell you though its risky to all three of you."

"We just want her back Leo. We don't care." Piper said

Prue and Piper each lay down next to Phoebe and concentrated on their sister. They suddenly found themselves standing in the middle of the beach. No one around as far as you could see.

* * *

Sitting on the swing she looked around at her surroundings. She could hear the waves crashing against the shore as they rolled in and out from teh sea. There was nobody to be seen in all direction. It was so peaceful, as the waves seemed to sooth her. She always liked the beach. She remembered she would go there for hours when she was younger, the sounds of the waves against the rocks always brought her comfort somehow.

She stood up and walked to the shoreline. She just stood in the water looking out to the sea trying to recall how she got there, but there was nothing. No memory of how or why; she was just there. Looking down either side of her, down the beach she started towards the afternoon sun. Walking through the water splashing her feet as she walked. She didn't know where she was going because she didn't know where she was. She walked for what seemed like hours, until she noticed someone sitting out on the rocks. She walked up to them hoping to find some answers.

"Excuse me, where is this place?" she inquired.

"No where and everywhere." He answered.

"What kind of an answer is that?"

"It's your subconscious Phoebe, I can't answer that for you."

"You, know who I am?"

"Yes, I always have."

Phoebe walked next to him and looked down. "Sam?"

"Hi Phoebe."

"Wait a minute, if I'm seeing you then I must be.." she couldn't finish as she felt the hot tears running on her cheeks.

"No Phoebe, you're not dead. But you are in between life and death."

"What does that mean?"

"You were hurt fighting a demon, you've gone to a place that you feel safe. The place you would go whenever you needed to think about things."

"Oh." Phoebe looked out to the water, "I always used to come to the beach to think when I was younger. Some time I'd come and sit out here when i got into a fight with Prue."

"So what's on your mind Phoebe?"

"I don't really know Sam." She said as she sat next to him. "I found something the other day and now I'm all confused."

"Phoebe, I hardly know you. In fact when we first met you hated me for what happened to your Mother."

"Sam."

"Phoebe, let me finish. I loved your Mother more then my own life. I felt terrible when I realized what happened. I felt that I had let her down and that I let you and your sisters. Especially you."

"Why me?" She asked wondering if he knew

"Because you were just a baby. It's not right that a child so young should grow up with out a Mother. With no memories of her."

"Oh."

"Phoebe when I saw you at the lake last year, I could see your Mother in you. I wondered what it would be like if you were my child."

"Am I?"

"Are you mine? No. You're Victor's. Your Mother told me she was pregnant with you, I was so happy. I knew then that she would be the Mother of the Charmed Ones. Three daughters in the Warren Line. It's the Warren Line that makes you three the Charmed Ones. It wouldn't matter who your father was. Be it your father, or I. You are a Charmed One.

"Sam, I found my birth certificate. It said that you were my Father."

Sam looked at her now confused. "But Patty said."

"I don't know, that's what it said. I need to know the truth. Without that, how can I say I'm a Charmed One? How can I see my sisters as my sisters? When I'm not their sister."

"Phoebe they will love you as their sister no matter what. So what if I may be your Father. You are who you are because of them and because of you. Because you were still born a Warren, one of Melindas Grandchildren. You can not let that part of you go just because some lousy piece of paper has told you otherwise."

"I don't know Sam, it's complicated now. What if I am your daughter? Think of the consequences. The daughter from the Warren line and a Whitelighter. I think the Demons may step up the mission to kill us, or me. I can't put them in danger like that."

"Phoebe they need you as much as you need them. It's your bond as sisters that makes you who you all are."

"I can't risk them Sam. I love them to much to do that."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I guess I have to see if I wake up first."

"Phoebe just think about what I said. Though I believe there was a reason you found out what you did, when you did. I also believe that you three have a love that is not shared by most sisters. Hold on to that Phoebe. Don't ever doubt their love for you." Sam said as he stood up and walked away.

"Sam."

Turning back he looked at her.

"Thanx Dad."

"Your welcome." He said pausing just to look at her. "Daughter."

Sam turned and walked away leaving her sitting on the rocks to think of the things that he said.

"Oh Phoebe. What are you going to do?" she asked herself. "I can't put them in danger, but I love them. AUGH. Why does this magic always seem to mess up our lives?" She continued to sit on the rocks not knowing what to do.

* * *

"Prue what are we going to do if we can't find her?" Piper walked down the beach along side Prue

"Piper we'll find her. We have to."

"What if it's to late? What if Leo couldn't heal her?"

Prue stopped and took Piper by the shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "Piper we have to believe that Phoebe loves us as much as we love her. That this whole father thing changes _NOTHING_. She is still our sister. I don't care who claims to be her father. She is still my baby sister and I have to believe that she also believes that."

"You're right Prue. I'm sorry. I'm just scared."

"It's ok to be scared Piper. I am too." Prue told her as she pulled her into a hug.

Breaking from their hug they continued down the beach.

"Prue. Look." Piper said pointing further down the beach

"Phoebe." Prue whispered.

They ran down the beach to where their sister was sitting on the rocks.

"Phoebe!"

Turning at the sound of her name she spotted her sisters running towards her. "Prue, Piper?" What are you doing here?"

"To get you." Prue said embracing her sister in a hug.

"But how?"

"Magic." Piper answered as she joined the hug.

"Phoebe we need to talk about this. If you can't get through and face this, then you may not come back."

"Prue I can't. I'm not your sister in the true sense of the word."

"Phoebe look I know you're probably still mad at me about this. But I don't care what that damn piece of paper says. You are my sister through and through. I lost you once when you went to New York. I will not lose you again."

"Prue you don't understand."

"Your right Phoebe I don't understand. You have been part of this family for 24 wonderful years. And you will remain part of this family for many more."

"Phoebe listen to Prue. We love you no matter what. Coming here was a risk to all three of us. We would risk everything for you now and always."

Pulling out of the hug she just shock her head.

"I can't. I'm sorry." Phoebe said as she ran down the beach.

"Phoebe wait!" Piper called after her. "Now what?"

"Now we pray that we got through to her."

The next thing Piper saw was a concerned Leo looking down at her.

"Well?"

"I don't know. We found her."

"And."

"She ran off. Saying she can't." Prue told him.

"So it's up to her now." Leo said.

"It's up to her." Both Prue and Piper said as they looked down on to Phoebe.


	7. The End

Prue and Piper kept watch over Phoebe for the rest of the night. Prue had managed to clean up Phoebes knife wound and got the bleeding to stop with the help of Leo before he got called away.

"Oh baby please come back to us. We need you." Prue said as she sat on the bed beside Phoebe. Piper was sleeping next to her on the other side.

Prue got off the bed and picked up Phoebes jacket. Reaching through the pockets she pulled out what she was looking for. Walking back to the bed she unfolded it and read it over and over, still trying to grasp what it said, still not believing that what was written was true. Some how she had a feeling deep in her heart that it was wrong, everything was wrong. She had believed her Mother all these years when she heard her fighting with Dad. Phoebe was his child, she is my flesh and blood sister: Full sister.

Piper woke up and saw the frown on Prues face.

"You ok?"

"Just thinking."

Piper sat up on the bed and rested her back against the headboard. "That could be tough at your age." She siad trying to lighten the mood for both of them.

"Haha. I was thinking about this." Prue said as she held up the piece of paper.

"What about it?"

"It just seems wrong to me Piper. I know that Mum was telling the truth that night."

"Than how do you explain it?"

"I don't know." Prue said as she looked again at the paper that had started the whole thing.

Just then Leo orbed back in. "I have news that I know you're not going to like." He said before either sister could greet him. After his meting with the Elders he knew that what he had to say he had to just do it and get it over with as quickly as possible. _Once again I'm doing their dirty work._ He thought.

"Leo you're scraing me." Piper said as she got off the bed and greeted her fiancée.

"I'm sorry. I just figured that coming right and telling you would be the best. Just keep in mind that I am just the messenger, I would _NEVER_ let anything happen to Phoebe. I love her like she was my little sister."

"Spill Leo." Prue commanded more then anything.

"Ok. The birth certificate is wrong. Victor is Phoebe true father."

"_**What?"**_ Both Prue and Piper yelled

"It's true. This was a test. To test your sisterhood. Phoebe proved it when she pushed you two out of the way of that demon and then you guys did when you went to her a few hours ago."

"Ok then explain this?" Prue asked as she held up Phoebes birth certificate in her hands

"The only thing I can think of was they fixed it somehow. Or that is not the real one."

Prue was fuming mad. To many times had the Elders felt the need to test them and to try their sisterhood. And now the result was Phoebe fighting for her life.

"_**Leo, she could die!"**_ Prue yelled.

"I know."

"You know. That's all you have to say? She is in there somewhere thinking that she is not our sister. If she continues down that path she won't come back. We all lose her. Including them. No more _power of three_."

"Prue I'm sorry."

"No Leo. I don't want your apologizes. I don't want theirs. I want my sister back!"

"Prue Leo is not the person to be yelling at." Piper said. She too was angry at the way the Elders had once again put their lives in danger.

"Piper who do you want me to yell at. Phoebe could die."

"Leo isn't there something that they could do. After all this is their fault. If they hadn't set this in motion Phoebe would have never left that night." Piper asked of Leo

"I can try. And if it's any consolation Prue I told them the same thing you and Piper did. They can't keep messing with your lives. That one day you are just going to say no to them." Leo looked over at Piper and orbed back out.

Prue and Piper stood there and remained silent. Then Prue lifted her hand and looked down at the birth certificate in her hand.

"Amazing what a small piece of paper can do to someone." Prue said quietly.

Suddenly the paper almost glowed and then just as suddenly it returned to normal.

Phoebe Marie Halliwell, born San Francisco, November 15, 1976. To mother Patty Marie Halliwell, and father Victor Lee Bennett.

"Prue?"

"I saw it Piper. So they doctored Phoebes certificate."

"Ok this is the final straw." Piper said now very angry.

"Piper we can't."

"To hell with them Prue. How many times have we had to put our lives on hold because it was convenient to them? How many times have we risked our lives because they felt that we needed to test our sisterly bond? It's gone to far Prue. If they want us to help them fight this force of evil, than they are going to have to play a few innings by our rules. And the first rule is no more damn tests." Piper yelled out as Prue went to her.

"I'm with you Piper, really I am. I just don't want to piss them off so much now that they don't bring Phoebe back." Prue said as she held her sister.

"I know Prue. But if this doesn't work out: I quit. They can find someone else to be their bat boys."

* * *

Phoebe ran until she couldn't run anymore. She stopped and fell to her knees to the sand. Everything that Prue and Piper had said made sense. So did everything that Sam had said. She held her head down in her hands and cried. She was so confused, nothing made sense anymore. 

"Phoebe."

Phoebe didn't move. She recognized the voice but wasn't certain.

"Phoebe please. Look at me."

Phoebe looked up. "Mum?"

"Oh my baby. What have they done to you?"

"I was hurt fighting a demon." Phoebe answered her mother though not really understanding the question.

"Oh Pheebs. That wasn't what I meant. I mean them." Patty said as she pointed her finger to the sky.

"I don't understand. What do they have to do with this?"

"Phoebe, Victor is your real father, not Sam."

"But I saw the certificate Mum." Phoebe said now more confused then ever.

"I know Phoebe. The elders altered it. They wanted to test your relationship with Prue and Piper and theirs with you."

"So the past few days have been a lie?"

"In a way yes. That part that you need to hold on to is that your sisters love you no matter what. Nothing will ever change that."

"Oh Mum. What am I going to do?"

"Think of home Phoebe. Think of the sisters that are there waiting for you: to love you. The elders sent me because they realized that what they did was wrong. And that in doing so had set off the events that had occurred. None of this should have happened Phoebe, if they had just stayed out of it. They asked me to tell you that from now on they will leave you three alone. No more tests."

Phoebe looked at her Mother who had bent down to her daughter on the sand. Wrapping her arms around her she embraced the warmth that was in them. It reminded Phoebe of Prue. That same strong hug that Phoebe had loved so much, yet somehow this one was a little different. "I love you Mum."

"Oh baby I love you too. Now go to your sisters."

Suddenly Phoebe fell to the sand clutching her side in pain. "Oh god Prue please make it stop." She said.

"Phoebe?" Prue said as she turned to her sister on the bed.

"Prue it hurts."

"Oh baby I know." Prue said running her hand over Phoebes head.

"Piper?"

"I'm right her sweetie." Piper said with a tear in her eye.

"I saw Mum." Phoebe said. "She told me what they did. They are going to leave us alone."

"Well that's good news." Piper said

"They know that this is all their fault."

"Well their right, it is." Piper continued. She and Leo had their own issues with the Elders.

"You're home now honey and that is all that matters." Prue said

"So you were right again Prue."

"How?"

"You said that Dad was my father. That Mum had said so. You were right and I flew off the handle."

"I don't really care who your father is Phoebe. You are my sister and that will never change."

"And mine." Piper added

"I love you guys."  
"And us you. Now lets get you to the hospital. You my sister need stitches." Prue said as she helped Phoebe up.

"You have the same hug as Mum." Phoebe told her as she rested her head on Prues shoulder as she let her sisters guide her down stairs

Prue just looked at her baby sister and smiled. "And I love you just as much as she would have."

As the sisters took Phoebe to the hospital Leo orbed onto the front steps with one of the Elders.

"You know you guys didn't have to go through all that. If you'd been paying attention to their lives then you would know that there is nothing on earth stronger then the love they share for each other."

"We know that now Leo."

"So are you going to let them lead their own lives?"

"Yes Leo. We've learned our lesson. Prue and Piper were pretty mad. We have decided that it is better to have the Charmed Ones on our side then not at all. They will do a lot of good those three. More then we had ever expected."


End file.
